highseasfandomcom-20200213-history
History
All the information in this section is automatically known by anyone with at least one rank in Knowledge (history). Ante Inundationem *700ai - some scholars place the date of the world's creation in this year. Others add up to two thousand years. Definite records from before this date are difficult or impossible to come by. *500 to 478ai - Activities of the dwarven adventuring party of Savzad the Bard-Queen, Georpe the mage, Fesus the priest, Jumas the burglar, Kheseus the hunter, and Faucon the fighting man. *478ai - the dwarven city under Mount Dis is founded by Savzad and her companions *453 to 430ai - activities of the ogress bard Tuzuga *436 to 412ai - activities of the half-ogre paladin of Numiel, Saint Big *422 - Activities of the great locathah adventurers Dagon Daguna and Atargatis Ataratheh. *382 to 220ai – Shell is settled by humans, the kuo-toa cities of Bplaachalaam and Kaang Kok are founded. *352ai - activities of the drow paladin of Numiel, Saint Keyla Neylo *327ai - Queen Ariel I unites the merfolk under one banner *319ai to 307ai - First War of Abyssal Incursion *c. 300ai - Activities of the prophet Tarsus the Nomad *288ai to 195ai - Activities of Arossiel the angel *180 to 153ai - Activities of the adventuring party of Megiddo Mehida, Count Rogan I, Boolit Stormtalon, and Tzytziel Cruzael. *149ai - First Locathah Tanist War *143ai - The Evil Encyclopedia of Evil is completed. *141ai – The kuo-toa city of Look Gop is founded. *100ai - Alika Kerinax, heir apparent to the nation of Keri, vanishes mysteriously on her 16th birthday *81ai to 73ai - Second War of Abyssal Incursion, known to demons as Yarnzepar's War *72ai to 29ai - Activities of the necromancers and later lich-queens Kade and Rana *22ai - The Plaguelords, nation of devotees of Asya, collapses *13ai – First recorded mention of the god Quasxthe in writing. *1ai – Last year before the Inundation begins. Inter Inundationem *1ii – The Inundation begins. The waters begin to rise. *9ii – The dwarven city of Garzak sealed against the rising ocean. The gnomes are invited to assist. Research and development begins on workable submarines. *13ii – The first elven mangal, which would eventually grow into Myth Selu’Glaurach, is crafted by the druid Curuvall Irdaor. The elves begin a campaign of constructing massive numbers of mangals and loading as many of them as possible with elves and various land and air animals. *17ii – The first submarine is completed by the gnomes and dwarves. *19ii – The illithids discover that sahuagin and merfolk make decent hosts and begin to transfer their society to a completely aquatic one. (Later, they would discover that tritons make most ideal hosts.) *30ii – The drow, desperate, manage to pack up and move their entire society to the Plane of Shadow just before it’s too late. Luthama Veri "the Uniter" unites all the houses under one banner. *33ii – Shell’s dwellings are all moved underground and its surface repurposed for agriculture. *44ii – The elven campaign of gathering as many species as possible is concluded, judged a moderate success. *48ii - Tilsin'daar of the Vutha'iejir bloodline, called "the Conquerer", conquers Shell for black dragons *50ii – The last peak disappears permanently under the water. Post Inundationem *1pi – First year of complete ocean. *3pi - The activities of the half-ogre pirate king Gus Dreadworm and his first mate Count Rogan IV begin. *14 to 35pi – The merfolk cities of Syren~kya and Havf-rya are founded. *37pi - Second Locathah Tanist War *39pi - Gus Dreadworm retires, permanently mooring his fleet of decrepit ships together, forming the seed of the Disreputable City. *42pi to 105pi - the sahuagin cities of Karis, Snajuk, and Hakarl, the locathah cities of Baliqlx, Eadrolx, and Samaki, and the merfolk cities of Rusal~kya and Mat~sya are founded. *107-123pi - The War for Hell between devils under Quasxthe against tritons under the Seventy Monarchs rages in the Hellish Plane of Water *123pi - The tritons lose the War for Hell, and evacuate en masse for the Material Plane, where they are welcomed by the merfolk. The triton cities of Terat~sya, Krakenden, Pumanath, and Neifion are founded. *132pi – Engineer miners discover a naturally unflooded cavern under the deep trenches south of Rusal~kya and found the city of Vanlond. *139 to 148pi – The locathah city of Kalapys, the merfolk city of Mas~sya~nya, and the sahuagin city of Zralok are founded. The locathah, merfolk, and sahuagin have almost completely migrated from the old shallows to the new shallows. *219pi - Third Locathah Tanist War *232pi - Exith Chippemunk the Valiant defeats the black dragons and returns the human governorship of Shell *427pi - Fourth Locathah Tanist War *465pi – A group of Kalashtar flee from Eberron to this world and fall in with the people who will settle Romus *499pi – "High Seas" begins. Several months later, "High Seas" ends. *500pi – Last year of complete ocean. Post Desidentem *1pd – First year of the return of the land. Mat~sya, Havf~rya, Rusal~kya, Samaki, and Karis are abandoned, their people scattering. The Disreputable City is steered to land on the ruins of Mat~sya, and King Terek I Rogan is crowned King of Gus. Myth Miranda lands on what was once Locathah territory. *3 to 8pd – The mongrelfolk city of Endeesy, the Omorashi city of Wang, the Romi city of Landrise, and the engineer city of Flanthen are founded. The Scorpion Emperor becomes Emperor of Omorashi. Vozdael Arkhigael becomes Praetor of Romus. *10pd - King Terek I is assassinated. King Terek II is crowned King of Gus. *18pd - High Priest of Quasxthe Searches-the-blackest-depths-and-loves-what-she-finds-there is killed by the Defiance and replaced by Lorsshtabask *20pd – **Grows - "Megadungeon" and "Muffin" begin. Later, "Muffin" ends. **Farms - The Koprulu invasion of Romus begins. **Harvests - "Here There Be Monsters (A)" and "The Nexus Prophecy" begin. Later, both end. **Falls - "Here There Be Monsters (B)" begins. The kingdom of Prospera and the town of Highpoint are founded. Category:World